


Someone to dream of

by mkhhhx



Series: Monsta X Bingo S2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Changkyun is so whipped, Fluff and Humor, Hoseok is kind of an asshole, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Not as much vampire-ing as you may have expected, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, This is a (mostly fluffy) mess, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Changkyun gets bitten by a vampire and Hyungwon's family situation is strange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the "vampires" square of the Monsta X Bingo~
> 
> I was going to upload something longer but I run out of time, so I hope and plan to update soon.

He is being trapped between the wall and the hot stranger, they have been kissing for some time now and Changkyun thinks it’s time for one of them to offer a house and a bed where they can discard all of their clothes and have fun for the rest of the night.

He didn’t think twice when the man from the other side of the bar offered a drink and they started dancing, more like grinding on each other. With the quick look he took before they were all over each other, the black haired stranger is short, but muscular and Changkyun can feel it groping his ass while he kisses that illegally handsome face.

Changkyun just came to Seoul a few weeks ago and with the start of the semester a few days away and his parents a few miles away he is fully enjoying the big city and countless bars with hot and handsome and willing to spend a night with him strangers.

He is about to ask for a name and suggest going back to his dorm because the tent in his pants is getting persistent and club toilets aren’t much of a convenience. His train of thoughts is interrupted by soft kisses around his neck and he lets himself moan, his head heavy.

He barely registers the teeth biting hard on his neck and barely has the time to look at the man, whose face is lighted up by surprise before he faints.

 

~

 

“You are an idiot, A FUCKING IDIOT SHIN.”

And there is the sound of something breaking, waking Changkyun from his slur. At first he doesn’t move. He’s in his bed and his parents are fighting, nothing out of the usual. Then he remembers he is supposed to be in Seoul living alone and this soft mattress is definitely not his own. He panics.

Opening his eyes slowly, his vision blurry and unfocused he realizes he is in a dark room, a source of light, probably a lamp somewhere close to his feet. There are people talking nearby and he neither recognizes the voices, nor the house. Worst case, he is abducted and he will be tortured for ransom.

He stops calculating if he would live in such a situation, bringing his hand to scratch his neck and finding out there is a gauze covering a big part of it. Was he assaulted last night and someone helped him? He remembers the guy at the bar. That bastard must have hit him and took all his money and then someone else found and took care of him.

Sounds convincing except said bastard is on the doorframe and looking at Changkyun and when their eyes meet Changkyun’s natural reaction is to make himself disappear under the covers. Which is effective against monsters under his bed and potentially harmful strangers.

Someone uncovers him down to his chest and now Changkyun is facing a small man with concerned eyes.

“How are you feeling dear?” He asks placing a hand on Changkyun’s forehead.

“I…fine I guess.” Which is true since he is just hangover and with something on his neck which doesn’t hurt.

“I am sorry about all this, I am so sorry, oh god he is so irresponsible I’m never leaving him out of the house again…” the man starts and keeps muttering getting out of the room and then back again with a glass of water and a plate with cake, helps Changkyun get comfortable on the bed and watches him eat.

The cake is delicious and the water helps with his head, making it clear that the situation has something surreal to it. The small man is gently smiling, seemingly preparing for the questions, leaving only to take the plate and glass away.

“So how did I end up here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun is guided out of the bedroom and to a spacious living room by the man who took care of him and pats his shoulder until Changkyun takes a seat on a couch. This room is too, very dark, with minimum light coming from lamps and heavy curtains drawn over the windows. There are two couches and an armchair where the guy he met at the club the previous night is sitting. Across him, next to a wooden circular table there is a tall man looking at him and it’s getting kind of creepy.

The first man comes back with tea and biscuits, Changkyun counts only three cups and sits on the other couch and Changkyun appreciates the space he is given.

After he pours tea into the cups, the small man starts with introductions.

“I am Kihyun” he smiles and sips his drink. Changkyun nods.

“This” pointing at the man next to the table “is my son, Hyungwon” and Hyungwon waves with a small smile. Kihyun doesn’t seem old enough to have a son and even more one as old as Hyungwon seems to be. It just doesn’t add up, but he decides to keep the questions to himself.  

“And this” he looks at the guy from the night before “this is my husband, Hoseok.” He finishes with a loud exhale.

Changkyun cannot really understand. That must mean he made out with a married man. With a kid. And his husband took care of him. And his son is joining the conversation like it’s something happening every other day.“I am Changkyun. But what happened with my neck?”

Kihyun smirks.

“Ask him.”

Hoseok looks restless on the armchair tapping his feet and playing with his fingers and when all eyes are on him, he just freezes and looks at the floor.

“I…I am sorry…I am so sorry, I bit you. It’s not typical of me, I am sorry. It won’t cause further harm to you, we are sure of it.”

So a stranger bit him hard enough to bleed so much and faint? That’s some strange fetish right there.

“Changkyun I am not sure if you get the point.”

“I am afraid that I don’t.”

“Hoseok is a vampire. Me and Hyungwon too.”

They are vampires. Nice. Except that vampires do not exist and Changkyun has to go home at some point and can’t deal with such bullshit at the moment.

He just looks at them and around their not very brightly lit room.

“I’m leaving.” Nobody protests or tries to stop him, so he gets up and heads to where the door must be.

“Do you need someone to drive you home maybe?” Kihyun asks kindly.

“No, I’ll be fine.”  
Kihyun follows him to the door and gives him directions to the nearest train station and Changkyun thinks that he is a nice guy, apart from the whole vampire thing.

“Please don’t tell anyone, we’ll be in trouble. I put medicine on the wound and I hope it won’t hurt and will close in a few days.” Kihyun holds his sleeve on the doorstep and Changkyun nods.

He gets out to find that he was in a casual apartment building, in a neighbor near his home, as his phone’s map suggest. He walks the short distance to the train station deep in thought, lightly touching the side of his neck from time to time.

When he gets to his dorm, the first action is to rip the gauze off his neck and look at the mirror. There are indeed two small holes, and something greenish dried up on them, the medicine Kihyun mentioned. It somehow matches up with the vampire image he has seen in movies and series and he seriously contemplates calling the police. Or a paranormal investigator.

He takes a bath, the hot water helping him relax and then calls his parents, from whom he already has four missed calls and ensures that everything is alright and he was just walking around town to get to know what’s near him. Not a lie because apparently there is a vampire family living near him, or someone making a big bad joke. He doesn’t know which version he actually prefers.

He orders Chinese take-out for lunch, his fridge empty and sad with only water bottles and waits in front of his computer, checking his two hundred notifications from Jooheon, his best friend who was a step away from calling hospitals when Changkyun took more than twelve hours to answer to his messages. He tells him he had a bad hangover and Jooheon scolds him for not taking proper care of himself and drinking too much.

They video chat for a while and food comes and at some point Jooheon has to go. So Changkyun is left alone with the vast and scary internet. He decides to search info on vampires, not that he is starting to believe they exist. Just for, research purposes.

He finds many sites and information and many details match up. The dark house, how pale Hoseok was, being bitten so severely by some stranger. He searches up vampire attacks the last decades and there are only a few in Seoul. Which could be false information. By the time he shuts his laptop off he has convinced himself that there is another explanation for the holes on his neck.

The whole vampire situation goes to the back of his head with the start of his first semester at university. It’s something new and exciting and he meets lots of people on his first week. The highlight being his next door neighbor, Lee Minhyuk, with whom they meet at the hallway every morning still asleep and walk to the campus together.

His major, chemistry, is not an easy one and his professors remind the class every day, pointing at everything they will be learning the following months. Changkyun thinks he can deal with it and waits for the laboratory exercises. It’s not that he wants to set stuff on fire. But he does.

Τhe paperwork and group projects and everything just starts piling up from the second week and he is blissfully drown in work, sometimes sneaking coffee into the library and spending all his free time there, Hyunwoo the librarian noticing but not commenting on it.

The two small wounds on his neck heal soon as Kihyun promised and there is nothing reminding him of the incident, letting Changkyun live his simple life as a college student, meaning waking up in search of coffee, sharing frozen meals with Minhyuk and being able to sleep only when his assignments are done and the energy drinks’ effects are wearing off.

Everything is completely normal, until one night when Changkyun is returning from an evening lecture and after visiting the library to get some info on a project there is someone waiting by his door. Tall and lean, in shorts and a black Metallica shirt. Changkyun tries to recall his name. It’s Hyungwon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello?” He greets awkwardly. How did Hyungwon even managed to find him? There are countless dormitories around the area.

“Good evening, am I interrupting?” He asks, eyes focused on Changkyun and voice low and calm. “No, no you are not.” Yes I was gonna have a Batman movies marathon but whatever.

“Nice.”

“Did you need something?”

“To talk.”

Changkyun unlocks his apartment and keeps the door open for Hyungwon. The boy is staring at Changkyun without any signs of moving to get inside. Right, that thing with vampires and being invited. “You can come inside.” And Hyungwon takes two big steps, letting Changkyun close the door behind him.

Hyungwon sits on a couch. He seems much interested in the small and poorly decorated apartment. Meanwhile Changkyun changes his clothes and sits on a chair opposed to him.

“Do you want tea or coffee? I know it’s late but that’s all I have.” Hyungwon laughs and he’s a bit cute.

“Thank you, but no. I just came to check on you.”

“Check on me?”

“Kihyun sent me, he was worried.”

“How did you know I was here?”

Silence.

He tries something else.

“So you are Hyungwon right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Are you a student?”

“No, I work at a nearby café. You are a student, right?”

“Yeah, chemistry.”

Hyungwon tells him a little about his work at the coffee shop. Changkyun in exchange, about his first weeks at university. They drink tea at some point and Changkyun feels weirdly comfortable.

Hyungwon is quietly drinking his tea and Changkyun gets the chance to look at him from head to toe. His hair is black, messy and quite long, with bangs falling on his eyes. He has a beautiful face and a comically round nose, accompanied by two big expressive eyes. He is generally skinny and very tall, compared to Changkyun at least. He decides to try his luck.

“So, what happened the other day?”

“The other day?”

“When I woke up in your house.” Hyungwon looks confused for a while.

“I thought Kihyun told you.”

“He did.” Hyungwon sighs.

“You don’t believe him.”  
Changkyun can hear just a hint of annoyance or desperation in his voice.

“I don’t.”

Hyungwon places his cup on the table slowly. He looks around, at the window, the door and finally his eyes settle for Changkyun.

“Okay, what do you want to ask?”

Changkyun tries to put his thoughts in order.

“Are you a vampire, a real one?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have pointy teeth?”

Hyungwon laughs and lifts his upper lip. His teeth seem normal.

“We don’t.”

“Do you drink blood?”

“Occasionally, we like it. Mostly from animals or human donors, we don’t harm them.”

“But someone harmed me.” Changkyun touches his neck, where there is only two tiny marks left.

“Hoseok is an asshole. He really didn’t mean it through, just his instincts acting up.”

“How do I know you will not bite me?”

“I can control myself.”

Changkyun has a final question.

“How old are you?”

Hyungwon suddenly seems uneasy.

“Not old, in vampire years.”

He doesn’t ask further, saves it for an other time. He yawns and falls back on his chair, the tea long gone cold. Hyungwon smiles at him, it seems genuine.

“You’re tired, I’ll go home. Maybe we could meet again sometime?”

“I will come to the coffee shop sometime.”

“I usually take the late shifts.” Hyungwon winks and goes to the door.

Changkyun tells him goodnight and to take care on the way back, his eyes already heavy with sleep.

When he leaves, Changkyun is left with a new contact in his phone and a coffee shop he wants to visit.

 

“Who was that hot guy yesterday?” Minhyuk asks first thing in the morning when they meet in front of their door. Changkyun hands him a homemade sandwich.

“Just a friend. Are you spying on me?”

Minhyuk almost chocks with his food. Changkyun doesn’t help him, because that’s what he deserves. For spying on him.

“It was strange to hear footsteps so late in the night and I looked from my door. For safety reasons. Changkyun is unimpressed and would ask what was Minhyuk doing still awake. He’s pretty sure Minhyuk was playing videogames or watching anime through.

“You told me you don’t know people from here. Is he from your class?”

“Yeah, yeah from my class.” Changkyun is barely functional. He’s not explaining to his neighbor how he was bitten by a vampire in eight in the morning.

Minhyuk heads to the art department. Apparently he is a free spirit who majors in this field. Changkyun turns to the sciences building, filled with students bumping on each other. It’s his fourth week in university. Their third laboratory exercise. The curriculum mentions something about an experiment with fire. He decides it’s a great day.

Hyungwon is just stuck into Changkyun’s mind after his sudden visit. He was nice, he was handsome and he was friendly. Completely non vampire-like. Changkyun feels drawn to him, even if the logical part of his brain has put a big, red, neon-lighted danger warning sign on Hyungwon’s face.

 

Jooheon, of course, soon catches up. Whenever they skype he asks Changkyun what is troubling him. He almost feels bad from keeping his first big secret, from his childhood friend. Jooheon is running out of patience. They are skyping late in the night, or early in the morning after watching a movie together.

“Did you meet anyone interesting Kyun?”

“I told you about…”

“No I don’t want to hear about your neighbor, Minhyuk again. Anyone else?”

“A new guy I met at a café.” Not a lie. He could have met Hyungwon at a café.

“How did you met him?”

“He’s the barista. We chatted.”

“Hm.”

Jooheon’s piercing gaze travels from Changkyun’s hometown to Seoul and he is two seconds away from spilling the truth.

“You like him?” That was said in Jooheon’s “protective hyung voice”.

“I could…maybe…I’m tired I’ll go sleep.” Weak excuse, but Jooheon has to work the next morning and lets him live.

He spends the rest of the night turning around on his bed and thinking if he could ever like Hyungwon. Who probably is a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun will probably freeze to death. That’s the sole thought in his mind the moment he gets out of the library and walks across the park in front of the building. He stayed there, studying, until his phone’s battery died and lost count of time. Hyunwoo had to ask him to leave in order to start closing up.

Only when he got up to put his books in his backpack and stretch he realized it was so dark out of the windows and also that he was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. He is definitely regretting his clothing choices, even more after laughing when Minhyuk told him to put a jacket on, a good dozen hours ago.

Despite being in need of a) going home, b) a shower, c) doing homework, while walking back his eye catches a glimpse of yellowish, old-fashioned light from a café across the street. He recalls that Hyungwon works there and that he also usually takes the late shifts. Changkyun doesn’t even weight the pros and cons of his decision before passing the street and pushing the heavy wooden door.

It’s heavenly warm and smells like caramel and chocolate. Nothing too fancy, an old place, but well-preserved with wooden counters and matching chairs with colourful pillows. The lights are low and a few customers are reading newspapers or simply enjoying their hot beverages.

Changkyun looks up at the blackboard with the products and prices, everything written neatly with chalk and framed by cute doodles of sweets. He is content to find that his broke ass can afford both a latte and the next day’s lunch.

A part of his excitement vanishes when he looks at the boy behind the register. Not tall enough, not skinny enough, definitely not Hyungwon. His name tag has a “Daehyun” written in curvy red letters. He is still getting his latte.

The barista notices the pair of eyes on him and flashes a smile.

“What can I do for you sir?”

“A latte please.” The man lifts his eyebrows and when Changkyun doesn’t say anything else he giggles.

“Sugar? You seem like you could also use some an extra espresso shot.” Changkyun nods, he definitely needs that. He has at least three unfinished essays and lab reports due next week.

“Sit down and we’ll bring it to you.” The barista sing-songs.

Changkyun picks a corner table, as far from the window as it goes, for maximum warmth. He’s not sure how he’ll manage to go back home without getting sick and just hopes it doesn’t rain. He makes himself comfortable, takes out his textbooks and pens, leaving almost no free space on the table.

The chair next to his own stirs and a slim silhouette sits, placing a steaming mug in front of Changkyun. He looks up to find two round eyes and lips softly curved upwards.

“Decided to pay a visit?” Hyungwon asks, obviously not interested in an answer.  
Changkyun feels himself blushing and shrugs making a small noise of agreement.

“You are cold, aren’t you? Do you have much to do?”  
Changkyun groans, placing his hand on one of his books.

“Great, if you wait for two hours and forty three minutes, I’ll walk you home.”

Changkyun doesn’t have the chance to answer, because Hyungwon gets back to his place behind the cashier counter. He would refuse, because he doesn’t need to be walked home and he doesn’t know Hyungwon enough to be out with him at this hour. He smiles to his warm cup of perfect coffee.

Two hours pass easily and the amount of work Changkyun does is nonexistent. Every time he starts writing, or counting, even trying to read his notes, he feels the need to turn his head, subtly, to look at Hyungwon. Sometimes he can only see Daehyun, sometimes Hyungwon is talking to a customer or cleaning a table. Sometimes their gazes meet for short moments.

He has written eleven and a half lines for his assignment when Hyungwon is next to him again, out of his black apron and wearing a light blue jacket, with a plain white shirt underneath and jeans. He still looks like he came out of a magazine.

“Ready to go?” Hyungwon’s voice is soft, sounds like he is sleepy all the time, it’s adorable.  
Changkyun packs everything up, takes the last sip of his frozen coffee and gets on his feet. Hyungwon is the first to exit, waving a goodbye to poor Daehyun who is apparently staying to clean up. The wind hits Changkyun’s exposed skin making him tremble the moment he steps out of the shop. The atmosphere is dry and cold.

Not too far from the café, Hyungwon stops and takes a good look at Changkyun. “You can’t be out like this.” He mutters, more to himself and takes his jacket off, gently placing it on Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun stands there, not sure how to respond, smiling like a fool.

“Come on, wear it properly.” Changkyun wears the sleeves and zips it up. He must look funny, with the jacket reaching his knees and being generally too loose for his small frame.

“Thank you. It’s not even that cold.” Hyungwon smirks.

“If you get sick, you’ll need to stay in bed. That would be bad for your studies. And I wouldn’t be able to see you soon.”

The last part was unexpected and Changkyun is not good at dealing with hot almost-friends saying sweet things to him. Jooheon is never so soft-spoken with him anyway. He just nods.

They walk most of the way to his home in a comfortable silence, mingling with other people, stopping at the red lights and walking in sync at the greens, side to side. Changkyun thinks Hyungwon with his long legs must be taking smaller steps than usual to match Changkyun’s pace. Or he could be completely wrong.

“I’m twenty two actually.” Hyungwon says out of the blue.

“Twenty two? That’s when you stopped growing you mean?” Because vampires are supposed to stop aging at some point, aren’t they?

“No, no. I am actually twenty two. I was born in the 90’s.”

“Isn’t that too young for a vampire? I thought you would be like four hundred or something.”

“I thought that if I told you the previous time you wouldn’t believe me.”

“I believe you…it makes sense.”

“Makes sense?”

“If you were an old vampire you would wear suits and gloves and capes. Not that I’m complaining about your fashion sense.” The jacket smells like Hyungwon, like wood and coffee. He wants to keep it.

“Nobody actually goes around like this Changkyun, it’s only for the movies.”

  
“Are Hoseok and Kihyun young too?”  
Hyungwon frowns, just for seconds before regaining a bland expression again.

“Hoseok is over four hundreds. Kihyun much younger. We celebrated his hundredth birthday a couple years ago.”

“How did they meet?”

“That’s a story for another time.”

They are a few steps away from Changkyun’s door.

He’ll try stop being so invasive.

“That was nice.” Hyungwon states, awkwardly in front of Changkyun, who is taking the jacket off to give it back.

“It was. I’ll come soon, promise.”

Hyungwon takes his hand out of his pocket to pick the jacket and their fingers brush.

Hyungwon’s hand is so warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback on previous chapters! 
> 
> There's some JooHyuk and more fluff here~

It’s a Friday night and Changkyun cannot stop pacing back and forth inside his apartment. He has already finished all his studying and assignments and left the library early to clean his house. He even bought a scented candle to make the table in the middle of his living room more inviting.

There is not much to do, since he rarely spends his waking hours inside, being either at university or at the small café near it. Honestly, he doesn’t even know why he is feeling so nervous and wants to make the clean space even more presentable. He never thought about stuff like that back home.

As promised, there is a knock on his door, a quarter after nine. Changkyun’s lips turn to a smile as he almost trips on his way to the door. He opens slowly and doesn’t even have the time to take a look at the visitor before he is sucked into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much” Jooheon whines buried in his neck and they fall back inside the apartment. Being able to breathe again is nice and he takes a good look at Jooheon who is closing the door behind him.

“You grew up, you’ve become a man” he coos, squeezing Changkyun’s cheeks.

“It has not even been three whole months Jooheon.”

Jooheon is…the same Changkyun always knew. Full cheeks and soft lips (forming an irresistible pout when needed), crescent eyes and tights to die for. If they had met sometime later in their lives, Changkyun is pretty sure he could have been so gay for him.

By some higher power interfering he is currently not and Jooheon is practically his family, a not-blood-related brother. Jooheon makes himself at home right away, taking his shoes off and leaving his coat on a chair. Then, he gracefully plops on the couch.

Changkyun gets the hint and falls on top of him, chest to chest. The stance is an old habit they developed around elementary school, when they used to play on their Game Boys together like this and never grew out of it, even if most outsiders find it strange, inappropriate even.

The distance is strange, after used to be together every single day, for eleven years, maybe more, since their parents have been friends for long as well. Jooheon’s decision to stay at their hometown, also helping his parents with their shop was straining for their friendship, with Changkyun setting his goal for studying at Seoul. It took some time to adapt to their new means of communication but they are both trying to make it work.

They talk and chat and exchange photos every day and there is still so much Changkyun wants to share. He shows Jooheon his lab coat and Jooheon wears it and takes selfies until Changkyun has to tickle him for attention. They try watching a movie but neither is interested so Jooheon starts talking about his own major –music production- and work –the family’s flower shop-.

Changkyun missed him, so much. He has other friends, lots of them but Jooheon is special. Jooheon was the one to help him learn to ride the bicycle and Jooheon punched the kid who bullied him and Jooheon burnt his fingers lighting up fireworks for his birthday.

He curls on the couch next to Jooheon, using him as a warm, soft pillow and is barely registering the conversation they are having. Jooheon of course notices, petting his hair and taking a fleece covering them both.

Changkyun wakes up confused, on the couch instead of his bed. Then he spots Jooheon, making breakfast, wearing one of Changkyun’s old shirts. To be fair it was Jooheon’s shirt sometime long ago. Changkyun just borrowed and never returned it. It’s apparent that Jooheon is trying not to make noise but it smells wonderfully of bacon. Meaning Jooheon even went to the convenience shop.

They eat breakfast at the living room watching cartoons and when Changkyun clears his plate first Jooheon feeds him from his own because he “always needs to gain weight”, according to Jooheon (and his own mum).

After breakfast but still in pajamas, they make a sightseeing plan, in order to make the most out of the day and see everything that Jooheon wants. They are interrupted by a very loud knock on the door and Changkyun immediately knows who has so much energy that early in the morning.

Upon opening, Minhyuk leisurely enters and heads to the kitchen, informing Changkyun he needs his mixer to make a cake. Then, with mixer on his hands he turns around and finally spots Jooheon. He stands with his mouth agape for seven seconds. Yes, Changkyun counts.

“I hope that fine human being is not your new boyfriend.”

“I’m not, but why?” Jooheon asks, probably questioning why a stranger comfortably strolled into the apartment at nine in the morning to take the mixer.

“Because you gotta be mine.” Minhyuk smirks. Changkyun can’t deal with it.

Minhyuk ends up joining them and somehow Jooheon seems to like him. He is more experienced with transport and walking around and turns out to helping them see everything without getting lost around the vast city.

They all sit together for lunch at a traditional restaurant and Jooheon insists on paying for everything and Minhyuk agrees, only if Jooheon promises to come again, soon. And that’s how Changkyun gets free food and for the first time in his life experiences love in first sight, which he also has a strong urge to cockblock.

They spend the whole afternoon at parks and an art exhibition Jooheon really wanted to visit. Changkyun enjoys the sunny weather and buys treats with Minhyuk and they sit on the grass to watch the sunrise. He used to watch the sunrise with Jooheon sometimes, when they wrote lyrics and rapped together.  He smiles at the thought, at how much they have grown together and how much they will keep growing, even apart. He’s so proud.

He’s painfully brought back to reality, by Minhyuk suggesting that they all go at Changkyun’s “boyfriend”. Changkyun blushes, but it’s completely irrelevant to the conversation. He should had never mentioned anything about Hyungwon to Minhyuk.

Definitely nothing about how handsome or kind he is and how nice his jacket smells. Changkyun’s goal in life has become to keep that jacket and he almost made himself sick, going to the café late at night without a jacket just to make Hyungwon give him his own.

They enter the café and Daehyun is behind the counter, he usually works with Hyungwon. When he spots Changkyun, he walks somewhere to the back of the shop and a smiling Hyungwon appears, with his cute apron and his cute smile and his cute everything.

Changkyun at this point of the story totally ignores that Hyungwon is a vampire and was bitten by his dad at some point. He’s whipped for those lips. Coincidentally, Hyungwon tops his hot chocolate with enough whipped cream for everyone to share. Minhyuk and Jooheon have eyes only for each other so Changkyun settles for watching Hyungwon cleaning the tables. Did he mention that he looks like a clumsy noodle? Or that he is extremely cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning fluffier than expected, but we'll move on with the actual plot from the next chapter!  
> Since I don't really know what I'm doing, thoughts on the story are much welcome <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> This chapter took a serious turn so I added "angst" to the tags.  
> Also, alcohol, gambling and abortions are slightly mentioned.

Two weeks after Jooheon’s visit, with Changkyun following the university-café-home route almost every day, Hyungwon shows up at his door. It’s eleven o’clock, a Saturday and Changkyun was getting ready to sleep. There is a soft knock on his door and his first thought is that Minhyuk wants something. He opens up to find Hyungwon awkwardly standing under the porch light.

“Come in.” It’s freezing outside and Hyungwon seems cold, judging from the red nose and ears poking out of his beanie and scarf. He gets inside and Changkyun locks the door behind him.

“Are you okay?” He eyes Hyungwon worriedly, while he is taking his coat and gloves off, leaving the beanie on and the scarf loose around his neck.

“Yes, I am….” he shakes his head before finishing the sentence, “my parents are fighting again. Can I stay for a while?”

Changkyun can clearly remember how awful it was when he was home with his own parents fighting. He makes some tea.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Changkyun asks with his own mug on the table and Hyungwon sits opposed to him on the couch, his legs drawn up and close to his chest, a safe distance between them.

“I don’t really know, it’s messed up, again.” Hyungwon looks so small, curled up with a small frown on his face. Changkyun thinks it’s unfair, that it got so bad he needed to get out of his home.

“Do you want something to eat?” He doesn’t wait for a reply walking to the kitchen to inspect what is left. It’s not much since he can’t even remember when he last went grocery shopping. Luckily, there are chips and a bag of popcorn and some chocolate. They will do the trick.

Hyungwon looks tired, sad, somehow broken without his usual sweet smile that reaches his eyes. Changkyun wonders how many times he wanted to get out of home and he had nowhere else to go. Or how many times he wanted to call Changkyun and didn’t.

“Hoseok was out of the house for two days. He came back this morning and was sleeping until a few hours ago.” Hyungwon starts, a bit louder than a whisper.  
Changkyun nods. He doesn’t like Hoseok that much. He suddenly remembers the time he woke up in Hyungwon’s house and people were shouting. He realizes he was the reason. At least once, he was the reason Kihyun and Hoseok fought and Hyungwon never held it against him.

Hyungwon puts chips and popcorn in the bowl Changkyun took out for him and catches them with his tongue like a lizard. Changkyun giggles and Hyungwon’s lips get close to a smile.

“When he woke up, Kihyun had already made food for him and prepared pills and water and everything. He let him eat and then they started fighting. I think it’s the fourth time this month Changkyun, I don’t get it.”

Changkyun tries to choose his words carefully. He doesn’t want to hurt Hyungwon any further.

“But that has nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong.”

“No, but I don’t know who is worst. They are both immature. They have been fighting ever since I remember myself. I’m tired of this and they are still not. They were supposed to keep me because they would take good care of me.”

“Than who?” Hyungwon gulps and looks about to cry. He shifts on the couch so that he is facing Changkyun instead of the table.

“My mother.”

Some kind of dam breaks and Hyungwon starts talking. Changkyun feels that if he stops he’ll start sobbing. He gets a bit closer, their knees touching, the best comfort he can offer at the moment, except of course, listen.

Hyungwon tells a lot, in no specific order and it’s at some points difficult for Changkyun to follow his thoughts. Hyungwon starts with the fact that everything has been going on for long before he was born. He is sure that he doesn’t even know half the story, but only the parts his parents let him learn, with stories and conversations through the years.

Hoseok was a doctor, born in Korea at early 1600’s if Hyungwon’s estimations are right. There is no evidence of actually attending medical school or being a doctor’s apprentice and pinpointing his traveling and actions is difficult since he has changed a lot of surnames and even names. Much later, he travelled to England, where he settled and lived on different parts of the country.

The fact that he was a vampire never seemed to cause problems to his career and it’s kind of disturbing, since he would constantly deal with large amounts of blood. He had a lot of power and wealth, living in his big mansion. There is a single photo of him in front of it, which he still keeps in his room.

Kihyun came into the picture during the Second World War. They met at late 1939, when Hoseok was at a hospital, serving as a surgeon and Kihyun happened to be on his ward, with an amputated leg, after being caught hostage. Hoseok was the only one to notice that it had started growing again and covered him, even if he was an enemy. Both have confessed at more tranquil periods that it was love at first sight and they promised to meet again after the war.

Fast forward to 1942, Kihyun has practically committed treason and Hoseok has lost everything. Except his reputation, by saving countless lives. As many as he ordered to be taken anyway. His old house was bombarded, his money stolen, his books burned for providing heat. He tries making a life for himself again, opening a flower shop in London. Kihyun manages to find him there after a couple years of searching and asking around and they start living together.

Kihyun always worked hard. After the war he started picking jobs at factories and restaurants and everything he could do to provide for both of them, while Hoseok was starting to change, maybe getting tired after all these years. That’s when he started going downhill, getting lost for days, drinking partying and gambling.

Kihyun at first tried to understand, then to change him and finally, he gave up on trying to help. But he did not give up on Hoseok. Hyungwon knows they love each other, but in such a codependent and sick way. He knows they love him as well, they just don’t do anything to show it anymore.

“We used to go on trips and it was so nice. Then Hoseok had to start going out almost every night again. We always hoped it was the last time but it’s been going on for years. I don’t understand why they are not breaking up.” Hyungwon finishes and drinks the rest of his tea looking at the cushions.

“What about your mother?” Changkyun asks in a small voice.

“She is just…I am just. An one night stand. Kihyun got tired of hearing about abortions, he was the one who convinced her to keep me. And then she left.”

Changkyun feels sorry, but it’s not what Hyungwon needs at the moment. He leans closer and feels Hyungwon’s hands around him and holds him like that, until he feels his breath even out.

So Changkyun covers Hyungwon with a fluffy blanket and lets him sleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

After the initial shock that oh god, Hyungwon is sleeping on his couch and he got out of his room in just boxers, Changkyun makes himself presentable and tries to put together a decent breakfast. It consists of toasted bread with cheese, eggs and coffee and he is quite proud of himself.

Hyungwon stirs awake while Changkyun is taking out plates and utensils and sleepily smiles to him, only his mess of a hair and eyes visible from the cocoon he has made out of the blanket. Changkyun waves back to him sheepishly and stays focused on putting everything in place without breaking or spilling anything.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Hyungwon’s morning husky voice comes from the couch, before Changkyun nods and watches him get up and walk, with the blanket still on. Like a very tall and very not scary ghost. He chuckles to himself and takes a seat.

Hyungwon comes out again after some minutes and sits across him on the table. His face is red and puffy from sleep and Changkyun cannot help himself for reaching out and patting his hair, which is spiking in all directions. Hyungwon leans into his touch like a cat and Changkyun has the strange thought that he looks so blissful that he could purr.

They start eating breakfast in a comfortable silence and Hyungwon seems more and more aware of his surroundings with every sip of coffee he takes. Changkyun ends up making more, because they both need it and asks Hyungwon if he would like something else. There is a bakery nearby and it would be no problem fetching some biscuits or croissants. Hyungwon has other plans in mind.

“I’ll help you tidy up, we can go grocery shopping and then let’s have some lunch. I would love to spend more time with you, but I work later in the afternoon.” Hyungwon says shyly, with his lips attached to his cup.

“Sounds fantastic.” Hyungwon wants to spend more time with him. Hooray.

“What?” Hyungwon looks at him with slightly squinted eyes.

“What?” Doesn’t it sound fantastic?

“You just said hooray?”

Shopping with Hyungwon is oddly domestic and fun. He has a lot of suggestions for easy recipes and good critical skills when it comes to picking the best quality and price combinations. He likes pushing the cart so Changkyun lets him.

“You should come cook with me sometime.”

“I’m not that good really, I almost never cook.”

“We can try together.” Changkyun suggests and feels the blood rushing to the tips of his ears.

“We can.” Hyungwon stops and smiles at him.

They walk back to Changkyun’s apartment dividing the bags among them and after putting everything in cupboards and the fridge, Hyungwon offers to make bacon-lettuce-mayo sandwiches. Changkyun would swear it’s the best sandwich combination he has ever tried, but he may be a little biased this time.

They then spend a couple hours watching funny YouTube videos and Hyungwon admits he tried to have his own channel once, but he is terrible with computers and most other kinds of modern technology, so he opted for the more humble career of being a barista. For the time being at least. He even shows Changkyun his phone, one of these old Nokia that could probably break bricks and kill dragons if handled correctly.

Hyungwon borrows Changkyun’s brush to tame his hair and one of his loose undershirts because it’s extra freezing and they go to a place he suggests. It’s windy but sunny outside and with Hyungwon beside him, Changkyun does not even notice the low temperature that would otherwise make him unbearably whiny.

The restaurant is cozy and small place, hidden in a corner of a busy street. There are people chatting and covering the pop songs played. They take a small round table with only two seats and their legs brush underneath. With one look at the menu, Changkyun concludes that the place is famous for its fried chicken.

“Any suggestions? Do you come often here?”

“Not really, it’s for special occasions.” Hyungwon shrugs and they decide on what to order together. Changkyun doesn’t dare ask what the special occasion is, but he thinks he has a good idea of it.

With two huge plates of spicy chicken wings and fries and tremendous amounts of soda in front of them, Changkyun thinks he has never felt this happy before. It’s not like the hanging out with Jooheon happy or the talking with Minhyuk one. It’s something new and exciting and a tad more complicated maybe. Their previous night’s conversation comes to his mind again.

“Are you half a vampire?” He keeps his voice low and steady. He wants Hyungwon to know that he has the option of not answering if he doesn’t feel comfortable. But instead, he laughs.

“Typically, I should I guess, but practically I think I’m even less than half. Compared to my parents at least.” And then Hyungwon proceeds to gracefully suck on the chicken bone between his lips.

“That kind of explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“How warm you are. I thought vampires didn’t have a heart.”

Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s hand, the clean one and places it on top of his heart. Which is definitely there. And it’s beating fast.

“If anything, I am a mere human. I just enjoy my steaks rare.”

“Aren’t you gonna live forever?”

“I probably won’t. That’s why I want to do some things before it’s too late.” Hyungwon looks down on his plate again.

“I’m sure you will.”

“My parents cannot support me financially, I’ve been working for the past seven years, I hope by the end of next year to have enough money to rent my own place and start university.” There is this lingering sadness in his voice again and Changkyun wants to tell him that he’s strong and he’ll achieve everything. He takes the best fried potato from his plate and feeds it to Hyungwon. They both laugh and Hyungwon’s frown doesn’t appear for the rest of their lunch.

Hyungwon has to leave for work and they ask for the bill, which he also insists on paying.

“Friends are supposed to split the bill Hyungwon!” Changkyun protests.

“Then I name this a date. And I promise to let you pay on the next one.” There is this faint smirk on Hyungwon’s lips.

“Oh. A date. Oh…” He can’t decline the offer.

Changkyun is about to unlock his door, when the one at the other side of the corridor slams open. Minhyuk appears, holding his phone on his ear.

“How did the date go Changkyunnie? I saw you walking out with your boyfriend” Minhyuk singsongs.  
Changkyun tries to ignore him.

“HOW DID THE DATE GO CHANGKYUNNIE?” Jooheon’s voice comes from the phone’s speaker.


	8. Chapter 8

“Changkyun?” Someone taps his shoulder with more force than necessary and Changkyun turns around on his chair, coming face to face with Hyunwoo.

“Yeah?” He hopes he doesn’t sound so irritated, but he was in the middle of an important lab report and it’s not yet closing time for the library.

“Someone asked for you at the reception. Around my height, thin. Told him I’ll come see if you are here.” Hyunwoo’s hand stays still on his shoulder.  
His first guess is Hyungwon. In fact Hyungwon is always on his mind. But what is he doing at the university’s library?

“Tell him I’m here please.” Hyunwoo nods and goes back to the front, his footsteps echoing between the bookshelves.

Changkyun can spot Hyungwon walking down the aisle, looking around. He waits until their eyes meet and Hyungwon smiles coming to occupy a chair next to him. For some moments, they do nothing but stare at each other. Changkyun is wearing a black jacket and sweatpants with sneakers while Hyungwon, once again looks stunning in a soft pink shirt under a brown cardigan and he is holding his long coat.

“Good evening.” He starts playfully. Changkyun, without any reason giggles in response. He is happy.

“What are you doing here?” He closes his notebooks, no further work will be done.

“I came to see you. You always say you are in the library before coming to the café.”

“It’s late already, don’t you have to be there?” Changkyun feels flattered.

“It’s my day off.” And he decided to dress and go out to meet Changkyun. Midterms transfer to the back of his mind in the blink of an eye.

Changkyun puts everything into his backpack but something catches Hyungwon’s attention.

“Can I?” He touches one of his books and Changkyun hands it to him.

“You like it?” Changkyun doesn’t. It’s statistics.

“I want to study math” he flips the pages and his eyes light up with excitement.

“Oh. Then I’ll be coming to you for help soon.”  
Hyungwon gives the book back.

“Wanna come to my place? Everyone is out and I will cook dinner.”

Changkyun doesn’t quite remember the route to Hyungwon’s house, it’s been a while from the one and only time he “visited”. He buys them both hot chocolate through and reminds Hyungwon that he still owns him a date. They make a stop to buy milk because Hyungwon is not sure if there’s any left in the house and talk about math the rest of the way.

Hyungwon unlocks the door and the living room is dark and cold.

“I’m sorry for this. It’ll take some time for the heating to work” he says, taking his coat off and letting it on Changkyun’s shoulders. It almost touches the ground but it’s so warm and Changkyun buries his nose in the collar.

Hyungwon takes his cardigan off and rolls his shirt’s sleeves up, walking around the house and turning on lights, still low for an average human’s standards. They both end up into the neat and shining clean kitchen, searching for everything Hyungwon needs for his recipe. It’s some easy way of making pasta, boiling it into milk instead of water and then adding cheese and bacon.

Changkyun’s mouth waters at the thought. The oven provides heat but the house comes to a higher temperature eventually as well and Changkyun leaves Hyungwon’s coat and his own jacket on the couch. On a table, a much younger Hyungwon on Kihyun’s lap with Hoseok next to them smiles to him from a photo frame.

The house soon smells like cheese, Changkyun is kneeling in front of the oven and Hyungwon is somewhere behind him preparing the table. He notices the footsteps close to him and Hyungwon’s hand come to rub circles on his back.

“Do you think it’s ready? Hyungwon questions.

“Must be.” Changkyun is about to open the oven and take a look when Hyungwon places a soft kiss on top of his head.

“You need gloves silly. Don’t burn yourself” Changkyun blushes so hard he has to hide his face in his hands. Not that he is deceiving anyone.

Their dinner is one of the tastier Changkyun ever had, ignoring that every meal with Hyungwon is somehow much better than it would be if he was alone or with someone else. There is also chocolate cake, left in the fridge with a small note “for Wonnie”.

“Where does Kihyun work?” Changkyun asks, stuffing his mouth with cake.

“He’s a security guard at a nearby museum. Sometimes he translates books and stuff. If I knew you’d like the cake so much I would have told him to make more.”

“This is homemade?” Changkyun almost chokes trying to speak and swallow at the same time.

“It’s his specialty.”

The rest of the evening is spend in the living room, watching bad quality variety shows. They keep a distance between them, but slowly, subtly their legs start touching and a couple hours later Changkyun can almost hear Hyungwon’s breath if he focus on it.

“Do you have an early class tomorrow?” Hyungwon suddenly lowers the volume of the television.

“I start at twelve, until five.”

“Stay the night then, to be even.”

He was not going to refuse, but Hyungwon put his puppy eyes into use anyway.

Changkyun runs around Hyungwon’s room making ghost sounds. The white shirt he was given reaches his knees and has put his head and arms inside it. The downside is that he practically can’t see, so at some point he is about to run into the closet. Hyungwon opens his arms and catches him, the fabric sliding down from his head, which is resting on Hyungwon’s chest.

Now he can definitely feel Hyungwon’s breath on him and his large hands are warm and comforting around his frame. He thinks they are gonna kiss but doesn’t dare move. They just stay like this until Hyungwon lets him free and Changkyun immediately misses him.

“I’m gonna use the futon and you-“Changkyun stops him raising a finger.

“I’m gonna sleep on the futon. Or. We can…” he knows he could regret this train of thoughts.

“Share?” Hyungwon lifts a eyebrow.

“Yeah…” Hyungwon is causing him serious blushing problems.

Sharing the bed is not as awkward as Changkyun thought. They are both on their sides facing each other. But Hyungwon is not hugging him and that’s an issue. He should ask for it, maybe Hyungwon is getting shy as well. Maybe he realized he doesn’t want to share his bed. Maybe, maybe….  
Hyungwon hugs him lightly, one arm around his waist and the other sneaking beneath his head.

Changkyun can’t breathe, but in the best way possible. He want to get a little closer and kiss Hyungwon. He feels like Hyungwon would want that too. He wants them to go on dates and buy ice cream and let the butterflies in his stomach have their way with him. He wants Hyungwon to join him when studying and then make out on the hidden bean bags at the end of the library.

Hyungwon shifts and nuzzles on Changkyun’s neck, his lips faintly creating a short trail until he stops. He pecks the soft skin and falls asleep like this. Changkyun barely closes his eyes the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: According to folklore stories, vampires have arithmomania, meaning they become obsessed with counting large amounts of things. For example, in some traditions sacks of rice were placed inside the graves, so if someone turned into a vampire they would just sit there counting the grains instead of trying to break out.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wonnie?” There is a knock on the door and a faintly familiar voice. Hyungwon stirs closer to being awake, exhaling a puff of warm air on Changkyun’s neck.

“Coming dad” he mutters and wraps his arms tighter for a moment before he flails around until he’s sitting on the bed.  
Changkyun looks at him with a lazy smile, still warm and cozy from sleep. He never thought sleeping with someone else could feel so nice and safe, but there he is, already missing Hyungwon being so close to him.

“Want breakfast here or in the kitchen?” Hyungwon says softly, barely above a whisper and Changkyun suspects he is not yet quite functioning. It suddenly strikes him that Kihyun is outside and they may be in trouble. He may get the wrong impression or something.  
Hyungwon does not wait for an answer, getting out of bed and opening the door. He exits the room and Changkyun can pick talking and shuffling from the other side.

Hyungwon comes back inside smiling.

“Won’t you come?” He is holding a cup and it smells deliciously like coffee.

“Is it okay?” Changkyun pushes the covers away and sits at the edge of the bed.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Hyungwon sounds a bit confused. Changkyun reminds himself that not all parents have the same reaction with his own when their child brings almost friends home.

Kihyun is washing dishes and greets Changkyun with a wide, sweet smile.

“Did you sleep well? Hyungwon usually takes all the space.” He laughs a bit to himself and it’s a bit strange to think that Hyungwon once was small and probably slept with Kihyun some nights.

“I slept great, thank you. Can I do anything?” Every pot and dish they used the night before is already washed and left to dry out.

“Yeah, sit down and enjoy breakfast, don’t rush, I’ll drive you to your class.”

He exchanges a look with Hyungwon and takes the coffee left for him.

Changkyun ignores the snoring coming from one of the rooms, like everyone else seems to do –Hoseok must be back- and enjoys listening to Hyungwon and Kihyun talking about the news and weather and their schedules. Hyungwon works much earlier than usually and that’s why Kihyun volunteered to drive them both to campus and afterwards go for his shopping nearby.

Hyungwon helps him gather all, the few, belongings he has left around the house and Kihyun is waiting for them next to the door with his car keys in hand, arms crossed on his chest. He is wearing a coat similar to Hyungwon’s, just not as long. Then it strikes Changkyun how classy and old-fashioned the coats look. As if they are made by hand, long, long ago. This whole family is fascinating.

Hyungwon puts on his shoes, the black pair he always wears at work and Changkyun gets the chance to look at the old picture across the living room, the one with little Hyungwon. Then, he notices one more on a shelf, with Hyungwon being a little older, around thirteen maybe and holding a football. He was always that cute.

Kihyun’s car is old, a 60’s model but works just fine. He sits on the back quietly until Hyungwon picks two pieces of paper from the pouch in front of him and shows them to Changkyun. Two driver’s licenses, both on Yoo Kihyun’s name, one from 1977 and the other from 2009, with different birth dates. Changkyun is sure this must be breaking some kind of law, but Kihyun makes the tastier cake and there’s nothing else to worry about.

They arrive in front of the campus gates soon and Changkyun thanks both Kihyun and Hyungwon for letting him stay the night, the food and the ride. Before he slips out of the car he feels Hyungwon’s hand dropping something inside his pocket.

Changkyun had three and a half hours of lessons. He paid attention for barely ten minutes through the four different lectures. He almost set the laboratory on fire and then again almost got hit by a car returning home. Minhyuk found him walking to the opposite direction of their apartment building and he is currently sitting on his couch and urging him to speak.  

“Something with Hyungwon happened. Oh god, he broke your heart, my poor, naïve friend. Do I need to take care of him? Do I need to take care of you? It’s alright Changkyunnie, that’s just how life is you will soon find some…”

“Minhyuk. Stop.” He already has a headache and would kick Minhyuk out of his house if he had the heart to do so. He needs to decide what to say. Because everything that goes through Minhyuk will eventually reach Jooheon’s ears. Letting them interact with each other has been both the best and worst decision of his life.

Deep breath, Minhyuk can help him. Changkyun will make Minhyuk help him.

“It’s nothing like that. I’ve got a date.”  
Minhyuk stares frowning.

“With whom?”

“Hyungwon.”

“You have already been on dates with Hyungwon, what’s the deal now?”  
Changkyun cannot bring himself to explain more. He pulls his jacket’s hood up and passes Minhyuk a piece of paper. The one Hyungwon left in his pocket some hours ago.

 _“Let’s go on a date, Friday, 8pm, to the movies”_ it’s written with red pen and sloppy handwriting, something crossed out at the end of a sentence. It looks a lot like it could have been a small heart.

“I don’t understand Kyun, what’s the problem? Be boyfriends already.”

“I have only three days.”

“Three days to what?”

“Prepare for the date!” A part of him probably know he is being irrational.

“Okay.” Minhyuk blinks slowly nodding. “Okay.”

“Yes?” Jooheon’s puffy face appears on Minhyuk’s phone screen.

“Were you sleeping baby?” Changkyun cringes, just a little.

“No, I..what happened? Hey Changkyunnie!”

“We have an emergency. Changkyun is gonna ask Hyungwon out…or the other way, I’m not sure. But your little brother here is freaking out.”

“Alright. Everything under control Changkyunnie.” Jooheon angles his own phone so that he faces the camera with the best lightening and gives them a thumbs up.

Five hours are spend on picking the perfect match of clothes and general dating advises. Minhyuk agrees lending Changkyun his expensive cologne, because he only has Axe and it makes Jooheon facepalm.

They promise to gather again on Friday after he comes back from his classes, to make sure everything goes as planned. Changkyun hopes he doesn’t die swallowing Listerine or anything equally embarrassing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, I somehow managed to finish this mess of a fic before Nanowrimo and the start of my midterms, wow me!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it and I want to especially thank my wonderful beta for cheering me up and helping me keep the writing up <3  
> In case you are wondering if I knew what I was actually doing, eeehm, no, I didn't.  
> Last but not least, a big thank you to everyone else who commented, left kudos and subscribed! <33

Changkyun stands awkwardly inside the movie theater. He came early, much earlier than needed being honest with himself and bought their tickets. Hyungwon has paid for more than enough already and Changkyun considers buying popcorn and cokes too. Maybe Hyungwon is a nachos person or a pepsi one. He needs to wait and find out. People are looking at him, maybe because he is so anxious, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

But there is also that person looking at him from the door, with a scarf tied around his lower face and his gloved hands in his pockets. Changkyun is more lightly dressed, because he couldn’t risk getting wrinkles on his perfect shirt, or messing his hair. It’s warm inside the building anyway.

Hyungwon walks up to him taking his scarf off and he looks so beautiful Changkyun might cry. Ηe holds up the tickets and Hyungwon tilts his head to read them. They are for the horror movie he suggested and insisted on watching even after Changkyun warned him that he gets scared easily. Hyungwon will have to suffer the consequences now.

Hyungwon unbuttons his coat and to Changkyun’s delight, he is wearing the jacket underneath. Changkyun’s favorite jacket. The jacket Changkyun want to wrap himself into for the rest of his life. He needs to stop thinking about the jacket.

“Do you like caramel popcorn?” Hyungwon’s eyes are watery and his cheeks red, from the temperature change. He is utterly squishable and Changkyun likes him more than caramel popcorn. Whatsoever, they get the popcorn, a salty and a caramel one and Hyungwon turns out to be a juice person, which is okay, because he is Hyungwon.

The room is mostly full of loud teenagers and some more civilized people from twenty to forty, their seats somewhere at the back and middle, with others all around them. Changkyun needs to remind himself that the goal is to watch a movie, so he shouldn’t get mad that they are not alone. He feels a little better with the first mouthful of popcorn, but then Hyungwon slaps his hand (lightly) telling him to keep it for the movie.

The lights eventually lower, the opening credits flashing on the screen in front of the image of a gloomy abandoned house. Changkyun takes caramel popcorn from Hyungwon and eats it together with the salty ones he has in his lap, in hopes of keeping his mouth occupied and not able to produce inhuman noises in case of fright. At the very first jump scare he screeches so loudly a kid from two rows in front of them turns to look at him.

At the second scary scene, Hyungwon has his eyes still on the screen, but his hand is restless at their shared armrest, until he finds Changkyun’s and intertwines their fingers together. It makes Changkyun feel safe, from the ghosts or whatever is chasing the protagonist in this damned dark basement. He didn’t even turn the lights on, he’s dumb.

If the protagonist is dumb for not turning on one light, Changkyun is dumber for not seeing the two thousand green lights, for confessing to Hyungwon, for leaning in and just kissing those lips until they are red and swollen.

He must be caught staring, because Hyungwon is staring back at him, with that peaceful, all-knowing and a little cocky smile of his. Changkyun swallows, hard and looks back at the screen where the protagonist’s girlfriend is being left behind in a forest. America sure has a lot of haunted houses around forests.

He imagines straddling Hyungwon, kissing the life out of him and suddenly every dating tip Minhyuk gave him seems unimportant, when he feels like everything will come naturally, definitely later and definitely out of the cinema, of course.

They get out, at last and Hyungwon asks if he liked the movie, to which he answers that he enjoyed it very much and then Hyungwon asks the same again with a smug expression and like this it’s confirmed that Changkyun spent the whole ghost invasion on the mansion staring at Hyungwon without any clue of the massacre happening on the screen.

“Can I walk you home?”

“If you like. And if you’re not cold and scared to go back home alone. Sorry, I’m mumbling, of course you are not.”

“But you are. So cute. Of course you are cold, when will you learn to dress properly Changkyun?”

Hyungwon takes his coat off, removes his jacket and puts it back on.

“Here, I’m not letting my boyfriend freeze to death.” He hands the jacket to Changkyun.

“Your what?” Changkyun’s mind turns to mush.  
Hyungwon continues walking unfazed.

“You, my boyfriend.”

Changkyun almost falls face-down on the pavement but by some kind of magic Hyungwon’s hand is there to keep him up. They walk to his apartment hand in hand enjoying the peace and quiet the night offers. Hyungwon at last because Changkyun can’t gasp that a person just confessed to him and that person is so handsome and cool and everything Changkyun is not.

In front of his door, Changkyun starts taking the jacket off to give it back, but Hyungwon with a hand on his shoulder stops him. He leans close, close enough for their noses to touch and stops there.  
Changkyun closes his eyes.

Hyungwon kisses him, sweet and tasting like caramel and his lips so soft and welcoming. Changkyun wraps his hands around his nape pulling him down and closer, kissing back until he has to break the kiss to breath. Hyungwon pecks his lips once more.

“You can keep this.” He taps the jacket before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
